Dark Metal MUSH
category:List of MU*s Dark Metal MUSH MU* Website: http://www.darkmetalmush.net/drupal/ MU* Telnet Address: darkmetal2039.com 2039 There is balance in all things. Light is sister to Darkness, Good is brother to Bad. It is the essence of existence, it is the truth that underlies understanding. In the cities of the Bright, the world is hard and real. Even the imagination has been explored and defined by the corporation sciences. Birth, sex, love, work, all are part and parcel of oppressive technology and engineered society. But in the Dark, these definitions are crushed by fear, anger, desire, and the shadows. The edge of your vision pulls at your security. The world presses in too closely against the edges of the city, a distant force that seems to breath... Imagine Utopia with a disease. The bright city and the great, green unknown at war. One wields technology and the other, magic. Both have only one foot soldier - the spirit of humanity. Both are part of heaven, and while the war that can never end rages, the battlefield between inherits something of each. This is the world of Dark Metal. Monsters and heroes. It's all a matter of perspective. DarkMetal is a cyberpunk themed MUSH currently set in a post-apocalyptic Los Angeles/Tijuana metropolitan area. 1999 - The Cult of Ecstasy deliver a widely heretical prophesy. They offer sanctuary to any Council mage in their Horizon realm. 2000: The Russian president eaten by Vampire on television. The existence of supernaturals is quickly confirmed by all world governments. 2000: War breaks out between supernatural factions. Humanity attempts to restore order and moves from caught in the middle to targeted. Casualties mount. 2000 - The Reconciliation War begins. 2000 - The Garou Nation initially thinks this is the Apocalypse and rallies to attack all minions of the Wyrm. The savagery of their onslaught contributed significantly to the escalation of supernatural hostilities throughout the world, and the Delirium inspired collective bouts of madness across entire nations as acts of terrorism crippled human industry, whole settlements on the edge of the wilderness were razed, and precious little care was given to collateral damage while striking at the Wyrm taint in the hearts of the scabs. The city-dwelling shifters conducted subtler purges where they could hold back the outsiders, but the street-level warfare that ensued did not favor them, and the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers took enormous losses and were forced to pull back from city after city, abandoning them to the Wyrm or roving vampire gangs and human martial law. 2000: Winter of the year sees the "Great Die Off". Refugees attempting to flee the cities which are becoming battle grounds are caught as infrastructure collapses. Over two thirds of the US population will die of starvation and exposure. Many cities dig in and turn away the mass of refugees they can not support to preserve their own populations at gun point. 2000, Mexico is Sabbat, California is Anarch, the Camarilla influences have retreated to the Northwest region. 2000. The Fall. The Camarilla abandon the West Coast to concentrate on other areas. 2000 - Humans with Psionic powers make their appearance on the battlefield against supernaturals. In most cases as individuals with little to no organization. Military and Government quickly co-opt these individuals. 2002: Georgia's nuclear weapons detonated. Pakistan/India launch nuclear weapons; two cities destroyed. China intercedes threatening both. Three way talks lay foundation of what will become the Hind-Mancu Dynasty. Other parts of the world continued the use of Weapons of mass destruction. Tactical nukes, Neutron weapons, Orbital Particle Weapons, Biological and chemical weapons. 2002 - Silent Thursday April 14, 2002 - The internet crashes and with it, Digital Web. Virtual Adepts are nearly destroyed in the crash. 2003 - Beginning of Pax Horizon. 2003 - Groups of humans begin to appear with humanity's military. These humans seem to have mental powers to read minds, detect supernatural creatures, heal and move objects with thought. They are extremely useful in targeting supernaturals, which brings on targeted attacks to kill them. There is also conflict with human forces that see them as just another kind of monster. They are split off into a separate support organization referred to as "The Agency". The agents of the Agency begin using devices that seem to accomplisht he same things they are reputed to have done with their minds alone. Rumors follow the Agency of having "Tame Muties". 2003 - Work on the Matrix begins. 2005 - Over two-thirds of the Garou Nation were wiped out, and though the Wyrm's earthly minions had taken a beating, its influence upon the world was nowhere near choked out. Nuclear fallout, destructive climate change, open war, genocide, unregulated pollution. Gaia's defenders had not been able to protect Her. Dozens of Caerns were lost, vast territories where Garou once held sway were turned to radioactive wastelands, in many places they were reduced to tiny, isolationist and extremely violent enclaves. 2005 - Black Spiral Dancers are so badly hurt in battles with Gaians they withdraw from all open battle for the next 5 years 2005 - Checkmate Offensive begins. 2005: Nuclear weapons, pulse energy weapons, and beam weapons had been used against thousands of cities, and more than two billion people had died in those attacks. Most of those who died were innocent human beings who were targeted for reasons they never knew. By this year most attacks had stopped. 2006 - Sleepers successfully create a link between human nervous tissue and computer circuitry. Etherite, Virtual Adept and Iteration X all take credit for this discovery. 2006 - Combat Frames make their appearance versus Supernaturals. Fast, strong and heavily armed they begin to tip the balance back towards humanity. 2007 - Red Talon's are decimated and almost exterminated by human forces using air & artillery support and combat frames. 2007 - The Lonely War begins in Asia 2007: The President of the United States signed into law Emergency Presidential Order #47, which reads as follows: Any individual that may be classified as being non-human, regardless of citizenship status or possession of a United States Social Security number, is hereby stripped of all rights guaranteed to citizens in the Constitution of the United States of America. Henceforth, any non-human individual may be, and should be, killed on sight. No such non-human individual may travel across state lines, sell or buy any product, own any property whether commercial or private, nor enter into any communication with human beings. It is so ordered by the President, the Supreme Court, and the Congress of the United States of America. 2008 - Red Talon's are rendered functionally extinct. 2010 - During a battle within the Umbra between Union and Tradition forces a rift was created over Salt Lake, Utah. While the city was not the target of either sides weaponry within the next two hours of the running battle most of the city was damaged. The end came quickly when a Son of Ether Cruiser was hit with a massive paradox backlash and exploded leveling the city and everything within ten miles as it brought the battle to an end. The Battle of Salt Lake was the last major loss of human life during the Reconciliation War. 2010: By the end of the year, most nations that existed in 2000 were gone, reorganized into smaller, fragmented city-states or corporate protectorates. Severe nuclear disasters had occurred on every continent, with the exception of Antarctica. Large portions of our world remained uninhabitable, and cancer rates have skyrocketed everywhere. 2010 - Gaian numbers thinned nuclear exchanges and full out wa, the Elders realized that they need to pull their numbers together in order to defend themselves, and reclaim their numbers. Europe was shattered, Russia fell to pieces, and the Vampires are causing plenty of problems in the Middle East. With options limited, the Gaians move to Ireland. 2011 - The patent for the Neurolink went to the Triad company and made it the single largest Biotech company in the world. 2011: Historical Year of the Fall because that is the year that the United States, the last of the great nations, disassembled into constituent parts, and sold itself off in chunks to corporations. Huge tracts of it were a fire and left as wastelands, with a few areas of the East Coast banding together to become the New States of America, which is, to the best of our knowledge, the last democracy left in the world. A direct cause of this was attributed to the destruction of Salt Lake City the year previously. 2011: LATMA formed and taken over by the Consortium. American constitutional law ends. A new version of Order 47 is put into effect. Any individual that may be classified as being non-human by any Corporate authority is hereby stripped of all rights guaranteed to any corporate citizen. Henceforth, any non-human individual may be, and should be, killed on sight. No such non-human individual may own any property whether commercial or private, nor enter into any communication or lawful contract with a human beings. Any human being knowingly assisting a non-human will be stripped of all rights guaranteed to any corporate citizen and exiled from Corporate Society. 2011: The Agency splits from the US Government and incorporates with the mission statement of having the ability to detect & secure corporations, governments & individuals against supernatural creatures with technology that is "trade secret". Rumors continue of the Agency using supernaturals when required. But their brutal executions of supernatural creatures when caught and a corporate attitude of hunting O-47 violators diminishes but does not remove suspicions concerning them. Most major corporations utilize them but very few admit it in public. 2012 - May 17th Authocthonia is taken over by a Marauder and ceases to maintain a consistent position with in the time/space continuum. 2013 - End of Pax Horizon. Horizon is launched into the Deep Umbra never to be heard from again. 2015 - Checkmate Offensive ends with the self-destruction of Doisstep. The remains of Doisstep are scattered across the Tellurian. Exhausted Union and Tradition forces come under attack from Nephandi forces who have miscalculated the remaining strength of both. A temporary alliance is struck and Tradition and Union forces drive back the Nephandi with crippling casualties on all sides. Most fighting between Traditions and Union is over by the end of this year in a temporary truce. The Nephandi forces withdraw back into the deep umbra. 2016 - Neurolink technology finds it's way into almost every major facet of human interface. 2017 - The Gaians have scoured Ireland of defensible Wyrm forces, and purged the lands of any sizeable forces of Sabbat and Anarch. Using Kinfolk to begin forming a coalition, the Garou gather numbers, this time gathering pure humans as well as kinfolk. Silver Fangs are in a hard place, their lineage nearly ruined, their future bleak without good breeding stock. 2017 - Kazuma Yoshikuni with the Pure Hearted 7 enters Yama. Yoshikuni returns one month later, seemingly purified but with out his seven pure hearted Brothers. The Lonely War ends. 2017 - Authocthonia is crippled by Barabbi worm. 2017 - The Cult of Ecstasy emerge from Eden. 2017 - Convocation of Twin Falls - Reconciliation War officially ends in the Truce of Twin Falls. Union and Tradition forces what little remain begin rebuilding. 2017: The Matrix comes completely online. 2020. Southern California is pretty close to hell on earth, though not so close as, say, the Middle East, with renewed jihads both human and otherwise raging across the land. The Anarch and Sabbat are the so-called undead powers in the area; attempts at re-establishing the Camarilla begin without any official support of the Camarilla. The 'official' Camarilla ostensibly have no 'official' interests in the area; the fledgling re-surgence makes little headway. 2021 - Althea Jones puts her call out to the remaining Traditions. 2022 - The First Council. The Cabal of Ashes Forms. 2022 - The Gaian Council allows their works to go public. They have created a Corporate front to their work, and have enlisted and taken control of key corporations within Ireland. 2023 - The keystone of Horizon is found by the ES Ariel. 2023 - The Transfer Point is re-discovered by the Virtual Adepts. 2025 - The Phoenix Nest is created from the key stone of Horizon. 2025 - Samuel Haight last sighted - Garou continue to hunt for him. 2027 - Sprinters Game begins on March 1st and ends April 1. 2030 - Survival and extent of Kinfolk Network revealed. 2035 - Glass Walker and other tribal Kinfolk began moving slowly back into the major Cities that hold Corporations. They keep their heads down and work toward that future that will bring back what is needed. The Iron Riders. The Wise Guys. The Cyberwolves. In the past they paved the way, the Future is no different as it may not be the Wild West, but within a Corp world, it is still dog eat dog. 2039 - Oni Accords Signed. Hind-Mancu signs into effect the Oni Accords a set of documents that recognizes the legal rights of Supernaturals as citizens as long as they follow human laws and restrictions within what was China and India. 2039 - Present Day - On the outskirts of LATMA proper, there are whispers within the Kin Network that it is finally unfolding. The basis has been laid out. The return of those who were chased out years ago and are returning again. The Humans want to run powerful Corporations and pressure the Super Society into a small room and destroy their souls. The conflict over the Oni Accords has given a good cover for the rise of a new power. Dark Metal is a World where supers have stepped out into the light, a world that teeters on racing back into the darkness or a new paradigm and only the players will decide which. Subcategories